sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of DC Comics characters: P
P *P.J. O'Malley (also known as Longarm) (Hasbro) *Page Lavin *P. Piper *Pablo *Pack *Pack Rat (also known as Harry Loomis) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Pack Rat Williams (also known as Byron Williams) *Packard, Carl *Packer, Jacob (also known as Jack the Ripper) (Earth-19) (DC Elseworlds) *Packy *Packy White *Paddy *Padre *Padu Banjahri (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Pagan (also known as Marian Mercer) *Pagan (also known as Zarej) (WildStorm) *Page Monroe (also known as Calendar Girl) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Page, David *Page, Linda *Pahleen *Paige Guthrie (also known as Dial H.U.S.K., Polaris, Wonder Girl, Mary Marvel Girl and Artemisty Knight) (Amalgam Comics) *Paige, Doctor (Quality Comics) *Paige, Maggie (Warner Bros. Animation) (DCAU)) *Paige, Regina *Paine, Edwin *Paine, Thomas (Vertigo) *Paintball *Paka, Sussa (also known as Spider Girl) *Pakrat (Atari, Inc) *Paladin *Palaqua *Pallas *Pallas Athena (also known as Athena) *Pallidino, Mimo (Vertigo) *Palmer (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Palmer, David *Palmer, Ray (also known as Atom) *Palmer, Ray (Amalgam Comics) *Palmer, Susan (also known as Mary Palmer) *Pampero *Pan *Panara *Pancho Barnes (Earth-21) *Panjore *Pantha (also known as Rosabelle Mendez and X-24) *Pantomime *Papagayo *Paper *Paperhanger *Pappadimos, Nikolas *Parademon (Secret Six) *Paradog *Paragon *Parallax *Parasite (also known as Raymond Maxwell Jensen) *Parasite (also known as Rudy Jones w/ Torval Freeman) *Parasite (also known as Alex Allston) *Parasite (also known as Alexandra Allston) *Parasite (Earth-22) *Parello *Pariah *Paris (also known as Liam Mendoza) (WildStorm) *Park, Linda (also known as Linda Park-West) *Parke, Frosty *Parker (also known as Spectrumonster) *Parker, Chief (also known as Douglas Parker) *Parker, Cadet *Parker, Donna *Parker, Gordon *Parker, Howard (also known as Wrecker) *Parker, Julian (Milestone Media) *Parker, Leah *Parker, Ma (20th Century-Fox Television) *Parker, Skip (20th Century-Fox Television) *Parker, Tommy *Parkourist *Parks, Keith (also known as Keith White) *Parris, Doctor *Parrish, Arthur *Parsons, Andy *Parsons, Gloria (Fawcett Comics) *Parsons, Missus *Parsons, Roger (also known as Golden Arrow) (Fawcett Comics) *Particon *Partridge, Gloria *Parzzx, Zevonn *Pasquale Galante (also known as Junior Galante) *Pat *Pat *Pat Boone *Pat Dugan (also known as S.T.R.I.P.E. and Stripesy) *Pat Patton (Tribune Media Services) *Patch-Eye Pete *Patchwork Man (I) *Patchwork Man (II) *Pathavim Seth-Ottarak (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 17) *Patrice *Patricia Grace-Colby (also known as Black Queen (I)) *Patrick MacGuire (also known as Scrapper) *Patrick Poundstone (also known as Ratboy) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Patriot (also known as Uncle Sam) (Quality Comics) *Patrolman Benson *Patrolman Murphy (Tribune Media Services) *Patti *Patting, Major *Patton, Nate *Patty *Paul *Paul *Paul Booker (also known as Major Disaster) *Paul Dekker (also known as Crazy-Quilt) *Paul Dennis (also known as Robotman and Robert Crane) *Paul Devlin *Paul Diamante (20th Century-Fox Television) *Paul Gambi *Paul Jason Huxley (also known as P.J. Huxley) *Paul McGuire *Paul Parsons (Fawcett Comics) *Paul Paxton *Paul Pratt *Paul Pryer *Paul Revere (WildStorm) *Paul Rogers *Paul Spender *Paul Stewart *Paul Westfield *Paul Wong *Paula Brooks (also known as Tigress and Huntress) *Paula von Gunther (also known as Paula von Gunta: Earth-1) *Paulsen, Ezra *Paur (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Paw Pooch *Pawn 502 (also known as Lucas Terrel) *Pawnshop Pete *Pax *Paxton Dern (also known as Rogue) (Hasbro) *Paxton Powers (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Payback (also known as Kenny Stanton) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Pay-Back *Payne, Ned *Payne, Ted *Payton, Detective Sergeant *Payton, Jack *Payton, Jayne (also known as Sadie Falk) *Payton, Will (also known as Starman) *Peabody *Peacemaker (I) & (II) *Peaches (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Peachy Pet *Peacock (Sasha Lo) *Peak, Donald *Peake, James (also known as Jazzman) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Peal, George *Pearl *Pearlman, Jill *Pearson, David *Pedro *Pedro *Pedro Gonzales *Pedro Valdez *Peek (also known as Ian Peek) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Peek-A-Boo *Peg *Peg *Pegasus *Peggs, Miss (an alias of Catwoman) *Peggy *Peggy Maloney (also known as Miss X, Margaret Maloney and Janice Maloney) *Peg's father *Peiken, Mark *Pel Tavin (also known as Emerald Knight) *Pel, Zharan *Pelle (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 2240) *Pellinger, Osgood *Pemberton, Merry (also known as Merry, Girl of 1000 Gimmicks) *Pemberton, Stuart *Pemberton, Sylvester (also known as Star-Spangled Kid and Skyman) *Pendleton, Isaah *Pendragon, Arthur (also known as King Arthur) *Pendragon, Uther (Vertigo) *Penelope *Penelope Lord *Penelope Peasoup (also known as Lady Penelope Peasoup) (20th Century-Fox Television) *Penelops *Penguin *Penn Maricc *Penn Selkirk *Pennington, Lauren (also known as Fahrenheit) (WildStorm) *Penny Dreadful *Penny Plunderer *Penny White *Pennyworth, Alfred (also known as Outsider) *Pennyworth, Alfred (clone) *Pennyworth, Mister *Pennyworth, Wilfred *Pentacle *Penthesilea *Pep Morgan *Pepito *Pepper *Pepper Ferris (also known as Madame Sapphire) (Amalgam Comics) *Per Degaton *Percival *Percival (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Percival Chang (also known as Grunge) (WildStorm) *Percival Link *Percival Popp *Percy Bratten *Percy Pierce *Perdissa (Vertigo) *Perdoo *Peres, Daniel (Vertigo) *Perez, Father *Perez, Lydia (Atari, Inc) *Perkins *Perkins, Davida *Perkins, Matilda *Perkins, Miss (Warner Bros. Animation) (DCAU)) *Perkins, Molly (WildStorm) *Peron, Mark *Perry *Perry (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Perry Laverne *Perry White (The Adventures of Superman (radio)) *Perry White, Junior (DC Elseworlds) *Persephone *Perseus Hazard *Person, Titus J. *Persuader (also known as Nyeun Chun Ti) *Persuader (also known as Cole Parker) *Persuader (also known as Elise Kimble) *Perun (also known as Ilya Trepilov) *Peseta, Carlos (Fawcett Comics) *Pesticide (also known as Priscilla Stryker) *Petal *Pete *Pete *Pete *Pete *Pete *Pete (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Pete Bishop *Pete Larkin *Pete Ross *Pete Ross (pocket universe) *Pete Ross (also known as Spider-Boy) (Amalgam Comics) *Pete Savage (20th Century-Fox Television) *Peter *Peter Carnahan *Peter Corso (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Peter Grogan (also known as Commissioner Grogan, Jack Grogan and Edward Grogan) *Peter Klouse (Fawcett Comics) *Peter Pauling *Peter Parker (Amalgam Comics) *Peter Porkchops (also known as Pig-Iron) *Peter Projak *Peter Aloysius Vandergilt *Peter Santorelli *Peter Silverstone (also known as Blackrock) *Peter's Pup *Peters, Grandpa *Peterson, Fred *Peterson, Harmony (WildStorm) *Peterson, Karen *Petrie, Doctor (Sax Rohmer and the Bell Syndicate, Inc.) *Petrified Spaceman *Pettit, Billy *Petula Lorry (Hostess) *Phalanx *Phantas, Doctor (also known as Eliminator) *Phantasm (also known as Andrea Beaumont) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Phantasm (also known as Danny Chase) *Phantasmo *Phantom *Phantom Eagle (also known as Mickey Malone) (Fawcett Comics) *Phantom Girl (also known as Apparition) *Phantom Lad (also known as Solon Darga) *Phantom Lady (also known as Sandra Knight) (Quality Comics) *Phantom Lady (also known as Dee Tyler) *Phantom Lady (also known as Stormy Knight) *Phantom Lantern (also known as Frank Laminski) *Phantom of the Fair *Phantom Raider *Phantom Stranger *Phantom Superman *Phantos (also known as Green Lantern (unknown space sector)) *Pharamond (also known as Mister Farrell) (Vertigo) *Pharaoh (Warner Bros. Television) *Pharzoof *Phelps, Warden *Phil *Phil *Phil *Phil Conrad *Phil Easton *Phil Hunter *Phil Kramer (also known as King (II)) *Phil Mason (also known as Ice Cream Soldier) *Phil the Floater *Philip Folger (also known as Flip Folger) *Philip Graves (also known as Agent Graves) (Vertigo) *Philip Raines *Philip Sylvian *Phillip Wayne *Philippus *Phillips, Brad *Philo Phaxx *Philo Zeiss (also known as Zeiss) *Phobia (alias Angela Hawkins III) *Phobos *Phoebe *Phoebus (Earth-22) (DC Elseworlds) *Phoebus Apollo (also known as Apollo (I)) *Photo Finish Farrell *Phreaky Phreddy *Phthia *Phuy, Hawkor *Ph'yzzon, General *Picturix *Pied Piper (also known as Thomas Peterson) *Piedmont Police Chief (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Pieface (also known as Thomas Kalmaku) *Pierce Chapman (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Pierce, Barry *Pierce, Buddy *Pierce, Jefferson (also known as Black Lightning) *Pierre (also known as André Chavard) *Pierre *Pierre La Salle *Pierre Renoire *Pigeon Woman (Hostess) *Piggy Huntoon (Vertigo) *Pike, Fenton *Pike, Nicholas [Warner Bros. Television) *Pile-Driver *Pilferin' Pete *Pinhead *Pinkney, Cyrus *Pinky (Warner Bros. Animation) *Pinky the Whiz Kid (also known as Pinky Butler) *Pinto, Miss (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Pinwheel (DC Elseworlds) *Piotyr Rasputin (also known as Ferro Man) (Amalgam Comics) *Pip (Vertigo) *Pip's Mother (Vertigo) *Piranha-Man *Piscator *Pistol Pete *Pistolera *Pix (also known as Ariadne Pixnit) *Pixie *Plant Creature (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Planet Master *Planet Pete *Planeteer (also known as Alexander Mason and King Alexander) *Plant Girl (also known as Ran-Kor) *Plant-Master (also known as Floronic Man and Jason Woodrue) *Plasmax *Plasmus (alias Otto Von Furth) *Plastic Man (also known as Patrick "Eel" O'Brian) *Plastic Man (duplicate) (also known as Robby Reed) *Plastique *Platinum (I) (also known as Tina Platt, Sharon Magnus and Platina) *Platinum (II) *Platinum Man *Playful Pop *Playto *Pleasance, Alice (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Plowboy *Plunder (also known as Jared Morillo (II)) *Pluto *Plutonium *Plutonium Man *Po, Shen Li *Pocahontas *Pocket Pal *Pocketbook Pete (also known as Annihilator, Junior) *Pocus (also known as Flannelhead) *Poe, Catterina (Vertigo) *Poe, Edgar Allan (DC Elseworlds) *Poet *Pohe, Edwin Allman *Point Man (also known as Times, Wylie) (Vertigo) *Pointer, Rex (also known as Bowser) (Hasbro) *Poison Ivy (also known as Pamela Elizabeth Isley) *Pol Krinn (also known as Magnetic Kid) *Pol Manning (also an alias of Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)) *Pol Saint Germain *Polar Boy (also known as Brek Bannin) *Polecat (also known as Dafe Meron) *Polecat Perkins (Warner Bros. Animation) *Poledancer *Polestar *Police Commissioner Dead Eddie *Polka-Dot Man *Polly (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Polyphemus *Poodle Lady (Warner Bros.) *Poodle Lady's poodle (Warner Bros.) *Popeye *Pop Shannon (Lippert Pictures, Inc.) *Porcupine Pete (also known as Peter Dursin) *Porker *Porm *Port Commander Worth *Porteous, Linwood "Pooch" (Vertigo) *Porter, Debbie *Porter, Jackson *Porter, Janice *Porter, Kathleen *Porter, Special Agent (Warner Bros. Animation) *Porthos *Porto *Portuguese Pete (Fawcett Comics) *Poseidon *Poseidon (Amalgam Comics) *Positive Man *Potts, Gargantua T. *Pots, Mister *Pow Wow Smith *Powell, Desmond (also known as Nightshade) [Warner Bros. Television) *Powell, Francis (also known as Black Lightning) (Tangent Comics) *Power Boy (also known as Zarl Vorne) *Power Boy (also known as Jedediah Rikane) *Power Boy *Power Broker *Power Girl (also known as Kara Zor-L, Karen Starr, Kara of Atlantis and Nightwing) *Power Girl (also known as Lois Lane) *Power Girl (DC Elseworlds) *Power Man (also known as Clark Kent) *Power Man (DC Elseworlds) *Power Panda *Power Pirate (Hanna-Barbera) *Power Ring (I-III) *Power Woman (also known as Kara-Zor-L) (Earth-22) (DC Elseworlds)) *Power, Josiah *Power, Steve *Powergirl (Tangent Comics) *Powers, Derek (also known as Blight) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Powers, Gene *Powers, Mary (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Powers, Sandy *Powers, Warren (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Pozhar *Pozr-Du (an alias of Chameleon Boy) *Prairie Troubadour (also known as Vigilante and Greg Sanders (Saunders)) *Prairie Witch *Pran Dox (also known as Brainiac Three) *Prank (Warner Bros. Television *Prankster *Pratt, Al (also known as Atom) *Pratt, Ellen *Pratt, Mary (also known as Mary James) *Pravda *Praxis *Precor *Predator (also known as See-Through Slasher) (20th Century-Fox) *Pree, Amnee *Pree, Matoo *Prefix *Prentice, Tom *Prescott, Herbert *Prescott, Kerry *Prescott, Woodrow *Presence *Preserver (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU) *President Benson *President Marlo *President of the United States (Warner Bros.) *President Peralla *President Rashid *President Raulis *President Thawne (also known as Thaddeus Thawne) *Presley, Elvis (DC Elseworlds) *Pressman, Randy (also known as Iron) *Prester John (also known as Immortal) *Preston *Preston Kills (WildStorm) *Preston, Aaron *Prestor Jon *Preus *Prez Rickard *Price, Doctor (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Priest *Primaid *Primak (an alias of Zatanna) *Prime Minister Stom *Prime-One *Primus *Prinado *Prince Amentep (also known as Ibis the Invincible) (Fawcett Comics) *Prince Daka (also known as Tito Daka) (Columbia Pictures) *Prince Endor of Xerox *Prince Evillo *Prince Khufu (also known as Hawkman and Carter Hall) *Prince Namor the Aqua-Man (Amalgam Comics) *Prince Peril *Prince Pharoxx *Prince Projectur (an alias of Brainiac 5) *Prince Ra-Man (also known as Mark Merlin) *Prince Topaz *Prince Yikar *Prince, Diana (also known as Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Princess Diana and Diana of Themyscira) *Prince, Diana (also known as Princess Diana of Themyscira) (Amalgam Comics) *Princess Elwinda *Princess Emerald (I) *Princess Emerald (II) *Princess Iolande *Princess Jena *Princess Ororo of Themyscira (also known as Wonder Woman and Ororo Munroe) (Amalgam Comics) *Princess Primrose (also known as Selma Jones) (20th Century-Fox Television) *Princess Projectra (also known as Sensor) *Princess Ramia *Princess Sandra (20th Century-Fox Television) *Princess Taia (Fawcett Comics) *Princess Zenna *Principal Danforth *Principal Garwood (United States Department of the Treasury) *Principal Nakamura (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Printwhistle, Stanley "Stinky" (also known as Ibac) (Fawcett Comics) *Priscilla Rich (also known as Cheetah) *Prism *Prism (WildStorm) *Pritor *Private Eyes *Private H.I.V.E. (Warner Bros. Animation) *Private Pete *Private Reynolds *Privateer (also known as Manhunter and Mark Shaw) *Probert *Probson, Ronald *Procanon Kaa *Procjnow, Dagmar *Prof (also known as Professor) *Prof Haley (also known as Walter Haley) *Prof Richards (also known as Reed Richards) (Amalgam Comics) *Professor *Professor Anderson *Professor Bander (Fawcett Comics) *Professor Bravo *Professor Brown *Professor Bruno *Professor Carter *Professor Chang (Warner Bros. Animation) *Professor Dalton *Professor Doolittle *Professor Drake *Professor Dubbilex (Amalgam Comics) *Professor Elba *Professor Eureka *Professor Fallout *Professor Foster *Professor Greaseley (Fawcett Comics) *Professor Hammil (Columbia Pictures) *Professor Hamilton *Professor Hartz *Professor Heath *Professor Hughes *Professor Hugo Strange *Professor Hunter *Professor I.Q. *Professor Isaacson (20th Century-Fox Television) *Professor Ivo *Professor Jaxon (also known as Genius Jones) *Professor Johns *Professor Jones (Fawcett Comics) *Professor Kent *Professor Kimda *Professor Klotzmann *Professor Lambert (also known as Chemical King and Theodore Lambert) *Professor Malcolm (Amalgam Comics) *Professor Mazursky *Professor Memory (also known as Mister Memory and Henry) *Professor Memory's wife *Professor Menace *Professor Merlin *Professor Milo *Professor Ojo *Professor Peabody *Professor Pepperwinkle (also known as Jasper J. Pepperwinkle) (Warner Bros. Television) *Professor Peters *Professor Peterson (Warner Bros. Television) *Professor Phineas *Professor Plutonium (Hostess) *Professor Potter (also known as Phineas Potter) *Professor Powder *Professor Praline *Professor Proxon *Professor Pyg *Professor Q (WildStorm) *Professor Radium *Professor Raymond *Professor Sayar *Professor Shanley *Professor Smihers *Professor Snakelocks *Professor Soullet *Professor Stacy *Professor Starr *Professor Steffens *Professor Steiner (Quality Comics) *Professor Todd *Professor Tyson *Professor Vakox (also known as Va-Kox) *Professor Van Ryne (Fawcett Comics) *Professor Vance *Professor Vanley *Professor Wakely *Professor Yatz (Amalgam Comics) *Professor Zilch *Professor Zodiac *Professor Zool *Professor Zoom (also known as Reverse-Flash) *Prohl Gosgotha (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 1417) *Prolifix *Prom Queen *Promethea (America's Best Comics) *Prometheus *Prometheus *Propaganda *Prophet (Fawcett Comics) *Prophetic Pup *Proselyte (also known as Shane Thompson) *Protector *Protector *Protector (also known as Jason Hart) *Proteus (also known as Remington Cord) *Proteus, Man of a Thousand Faces *Protex *Proto-Bot (Warner Bros. Animation) *Protonic Force *Proty (I) & (II) *Proty One Million *Prouty, Doctor *Provoke *Pruett, Arnold (also known as Shockwave) *Pruett, Sergeant *Pryce, Jordan (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Pryor, Sam (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Prysm *Psi *Psilencer *Psimon *Psyche *Psychic Enforcer *Psycho-Warrior *Psycho-Pirate (I) & (II) *Psychopomp *PT Allan *Ptra *Puck (also known as Robin Goodfellow and Mister Robbins) *Puck (Amalgam Comics) *Pudge *Pug Mullins *Pugsy *Pui Chung (also known as Third Rail) (Milestone Media) *Puff *Pulsar, Master of Sound *Pulsar Stargrave (also known as Brainiac) *Pulse 8 (also known as John Wether and Master (II)) *Pumpkinhead, Mervyn *Punch *Punchinello, Jeannette *Punk Rocket (Warner Bros. Animation) *Puppet King (Warner Bros. Animation) *Puppet Master *Puppeteer (also known as Puppet Master) *Purgatory *Purge *Purist leader *Pursuer *Purtha, Rol (also known as Dream Boy) *Purvis, Rick *Pushkin, Belina *Pushkin, Dmitri (also known as Rocket Red) *Pushkin, Mischa *Pushkin, Tascha *Pussycat (20th Century-Fox Television) *Putin, Vladimir (New Suicide Squad, vol. 4) *Putnam Tane (also known as Gallus Kon Akkqqus) *Putty *Puzzler *PW-5598 *Pygor *Pym, Henry (Amalgam Comics) *Pyra (I), (II), & (III) *Pyrogen (also known as Claudio Tielli) *Py-Ron (also known as Evil-Man) *Pythia Pozhar Pozhar (Пожар or "Fire") is a Russian superhero in the DC Universe. The character, created by John Ostrander and Joe Brozowski, first appeared in Fury of Firestorm Vol. 2 #62, (August 1987). Within the context of the stories, Mikhail Arkadin is a nuclear technician who worked at the Chernobyl nuclear power generating plant. As a result of the accident at the plant's #4 reactor, he is imbued with the ability to convert matter into energy. He is recruited by Major Zastrow of the Red Shadow as one of the Soviet Union's official superheroes. A Russian victim of Chernobyl who acquired the ability to act as a living energy transformer, and has played a crucial role in the life of Firestorm.Pohzar Comic Book DatabasePohzar Comics.org Fictional character biography Mikhail Denisovitch Arkadin originally was an intellectual attached to the Chernobyl power plant, and was present during its catastrophe; his metagene was activated, and he gained the ability to create an all-consuming fire. Unfortunately, that same fire destroyed most of his body, and he was forced to wear a containment suit in order to prevent himself from destroying everything he touched. The Russian government then maneuvered him into position to be one of its premier heroes, placing him into a battle against the original Firestorm, who was then calling for complete nuclear disarmament. The battle raged for a time between the two heroes, until a nuclear weapon was dropped on the duo while they fought in the Nevada desert. From that debacle arose a new Firestorm, in which Mikhail played a crucial role, along with the original two members of the Firestorm Matrix, Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond. He continued as a member of Firestorm in another incarnation, as an Elemental, but was eventually removed from the Firestorm Matrix so that Martin alone could bear the powers. Ronnie and Mikhail returned to their homes, depowered.Pohzar (New Earth) DC Wikia Pohzar During the "In My Father's House" storyline in the most recent Firestorm series, it was revealed that Mikhail is, in fact, once again in control of his former abilities. He was re-powered by a nuclear test gone wrong in Russia. After going by the name of Firestorm for a time (not knowing that a new Firestorm made up of Jason Rusch and Martin Stein had been in operation for some time), he has now changed his super identity back to Pozhar.Firestorm, the nuclear men Vol.3 #27 (September, 2006)Firestorm, the nuclear men Vol.3 #29 (November, 2006) The New 52 In "The New 52," a reboot of the DC Comics universe, Professor Mikhail Arkadin helped Professor Martin Stein invent the Firestorm Protocols.The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #4 (February, 2012)The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #8-12 (June–August, 2012) In the "Watchmen" sequel "Doomsday Clock," Pozhar appears as a member of the People's Heroes. He appears on TV announcing that Russia closing their borders to all foreigners, be they meta-human or not. During his interview on "The Superman Theory," Firestorm used a profanity to describe it and even used another profanity to insult Pozhar much to the dismay of Martin Stein.Doomsday Clock #5 (May 2018). DC Comics. Powers and abilities Pozhar acts as an energy transformer, absorbing massive amounts of energy or radiation, and firing it back out in the form of fire, heat, or nuclear blasts. He also retains some of the powers of the original Firestorm, such as flight and density control, though they were not part of his power set initially. He no longer uses a power suit, as he can now create his costume out of pure energy. In other media Mikhail Arkadin appears in Legends of Tomorrow He appears in the episode "Fail Safe" and "White Knights." plays a guard in the Russian prisons, he's portrayed by Voytek Skrzeta. References Category:Lists DC Comics characters: P, List of